The 2016 Microbial Toxins and Pathogenicity Gordon Research Conference (GRC) and its companion Gordon Research Seminar (GRS) Defining Pathogenesis and the Host-Microbe Dynamic are designed to showcase exciting, innovative basic and applied research in the infectious disease fields while promoting intensive discussion and networking between new and veteran researchers from academia and government, medicine and biotech. Since its inception in 1972, this biennial international conference continues to be regarded by the microbial pathogenesis community as our premier venue for intellectual exchange. To be held July 9-15 at Waterville Valley Confernce Center in New Hampshire, the 2016 Conference is led by Chair Virginia Miller, PhD, Professor in the Department of Microbiology and Immunology at the University of North Carolina, Chapel Hill and Vice Chair Andrew Camilli, PhD, Professor of Molecular Biology and Microbiology at Tufts University School of Medicine. Nine sessions will feature 31 invited speakers (plus 4 selected from the GRS), chosen to integrate cutting-edge research on: bacterial toxins, virulence regulation, pathogenesis, pathogen evolution, pathogen encounters with host cells, basics of bacterial pathogens, and innate immune responses. To highlight current challenges in each of these areas and to stimulate provocative exchange among junior and senior attendees, the nine Discussion Leaders will present 10 minute session introductions and lead 10 minute discussion periods after each talk. Afternoon poster sessions will promote extended discussions between colleagues within and across disciplines and ranks. To integrate and develop the next generation of scientists in our field, the GRC will be preceded by a Gordon Research Seminar. The GRS is planned, led and attended exclusively by pre- and post-doctoral trainees who then join the Conference. Together the Seminar and Conference promise to provide an exceptional forum for a diverse population of scientists to learn about cutting edge discoveries in the field, and consider and challenge the current paradigms, barriers and opportunities to advancing knowledge of molecular mechanisms of microbial infection.